primevalfandomcom-20200223-history
Future Fungus
The Future Fungus (also Killer Fungus) is the name given to the host of a future fungus. Abilities The fungus is parasitic, literally taking over any human who comes into contact with it. Victims are overwhelmed, becoming a hideous shell of their former selves intent only on spreading the fungus further. The Future Fungus “eats” its victims, but retains a vaguely human shape, making it both sinister and frighteningly dangerous. This is a terrifying evolution from present day parasites that can alter a host’s behaviour to reproduce effectivelty. The team initially think the answer is to burn the organism but that proves to be the worst possible approach because it causes the fungus to reproduce or sporulate. Eventually it is discovered that cold is the answer and it is killed when it is trapped in the frozen ARC. The effects of temperature on the fungus may also have an effect on the rate in which they take over their victims. As Sir Richard was an art collector, he would have kept his apartment at a lower temperature, and as such, he first felt unwell before the fungus grew on his neck and hand before only fully transforming within an hour.. Along with this, the lab at the ARC was set at a much higher temperature and humidity for the plants, and the spores in Sir Richards apartment hadn't been exposed to the saline solution. These factors in favor of the fungus at the ARC could explain why it took over Baker so quickly. Sir Richard also inhaled the dust of the fungus, while Baker touched a growing patch of mould. The dust would have had to extract moisture from Sir Richard. Origin The fungus makes it's home in a Future Rainforest, which appears to be a lush, warm, sun dappled woodland, located at an undetermined point in the Future. The forest opens out onto a clifftop, from which can be seen distant mountains, wreathed in fog. There are some dubious rumours that the Future world of the Future Fungus is set 500 million years in the future, when it is claimed that the Sun is 'expanding', causing the Earth to heat up. This could cause desertification, but to fit with the tropical forest appearance of the fungus' home, it seems that this may also cause humidity level on a global scale to increase considerably. Therefore, the warm, moist climate is ideal for oversized fungus creatures to evolve and thrive in this climate of the future. It is very much unclear whether this is true, but the 500 million years in the future rumour is more than interesting. In the fungus' home, the calls of unknown animals can be heard. It's possible that the fungus' special abilites evolved to take over these animals in response to possible threats they posed. History )]] An anomaly opened up in the Future Rainforest home of the fungus, linked to the flat of London businessman, Sir Richard Bentley, in the present. Despite being one of the shortest anomalies on record, lasting only a couple of miniutes, it still managed to cause trouble. Richard's assistant, Lloyd, was waiting in his boss's flat to collect some paperwork when he saw the Anomaly. Unaware of what it is, believing it to be a piece of modern art, he went through it, finding himself in a Future woodland, overlooked by cliffs. As Lloyd explored, he came into contact with the fungus, which spurted a cloud of spores into his face, leaving him dangerously ill. He tried to return to the flat, but the anomaly sealed shut on him, though not before he vomited several spores into the flat. Lloyd presumably transformed into a fungus creature afterwards. When Sir Richard returned to his flat to collect the paperwork, he came into contact with the spores and rapidly begans to succumb to an unknown infection. The anomaly was detected by the ARC when the Anomaly Detection Device reactivated after damage from a Diictodon. The team went to the apartment to investigate, taking a sample of the spores and Connor was sent back to the ARC to analyse them. To his horror, Connor discovered the spores are from an extremely aggressive and highly contagious fungus: he told Jenny to quarantine the flat and find anyone who may have come into contact with the spores. Fearing that Sir Richard has, and on discovering that he was heading to catch a train at St Pancras Station, the team gone after him: however, Bentley evaded Abby, Jenny and Becker at the station, before escaping into underground tunnels, where he completely succumbs to the infection, becoming the strange humanoid fungus creature. Meanwhile, Christine Johnson arrived at the ARC with her associates, Captain Wilder and Mark Baker. Danny Quinn saw Baker skulking round the ARC. Baker broke into Connor's lab and touched the growing fungus, rapidly succumbing to the infection. The lab was quarantined and Connor and Danny, clad in hazmat suits, went in to assess the damage. Johnson furiously accused Lester of her's man's death (though Lester coldly retorted he shouldn't have been trespassing) and stormed out. Unfortunately, the team were forced to contain the infected Baker, who like Bentley, had transformed into a fungus creature. The team sealed the creature in the contaminated lab and, at Sarah's suggestion, tried exposing it to extreme heat in the hope of killing it. The plan seemed to work when the creature explodes in the extreme heat, and Danny was dispatched with a number of flamethrowers to Jenny, Abby and Becker, who were trying to contain Bentley in the tunnels. However, when Connor gone back into the lab to rescue Sid the Diictodon, he discovered that heat only destroyed the fungus's body, but caused the spores to spread more virulently: if they used the flamethrowers, the team could end up infecting half of London with the spores. Sarah managed to get this information to Jenny before the team used the flamethrowers on the creature. Connor discovered that cold stopped the spread of the fungus and told Sarah to turn down the lab's temperature to as low as she could, ignoring the risk of himself freezing to death. After the temperature reached -25.0 degrees, the fungus was destroyed and the team rescued Connor from the lab. The team then decide to use the cold to kill Bentley. Jenny and Danny managed to lure Bentley to the surface and trapped him in a security van. They then transported him to the ARC where, in the Operations Room, Connor lowered the temperature to below zero, allowing them to kill Bentley once he entered the room. However, Bentley escaped into the ARC, and while Lester evacuated the rest of the staff, Jenny, Abby, Sarah and Danny gone to find CO2 fire extinguishers to lure Bentley into the Operations Room. However, Jenny was trapped in the room by Bentley who, being slowly killed by the cold, was focusing on the only source of heat left in the room: Jenny's body. After holding Bentley off for a few moments, Jenny succumbed to the cold and collapses, unconcious. With Bentley seconds from killing Jenny, Danny bursted into the room and attacks him. As the creature turned on him, it finally succumbs to the cold and died. The team rush to Jenny's aid, only to find she's been infected: although she was dying, the team couldn't remove her until the cold had killed the infection. Once the fungus is dead, the team removed Jenny from the Operations Room and managed to resucitate her. Trivia )]] *Although it's barely noticeable, what looks like a human eye can still be seen on the fungus. *The concept of fungus taking over a person seems to be based on the Japanese cult film, Matango. *This is the first non-animal threat that has come through an anomaly (if you don't count gas in Episode 2.2 ). *This is the second creature that uses Humans as a host. The first was the Parasite (see Episode 1.4.) *The concept of the Future Fungus is similar to the Flood from Bungies Halo videogame series. The Flood are parasites that convert hosts in fungus looking creatures. *It made a cameo in flashback during Lester's recap of the previous three series in Episode 4.1. *The Fungus is mentioned in Fire and Water, which says that the creature's attack was days ago. *This is the last creature Jenny Lewis encounters before resigning from the ARC. *This could have evolved from the cordyceps fungus. *The concept of this creature could've also originated the zombies myth as contact with a zombie results in turning into one. Gallery Episode3.5 7.jpg|A patch of fungus. Episode3.5 23.jpg|Fungus mold. Episode3.5 44.jpg|Fungus growing on Jenny's neck. File:Baker.jpg|A host almost fully taken over. images-13.jpeg Humanoid Fungus.jpg|The human fungus. Episode3.5 39.jpg|The fungus approaches Jenny The fungus.jpeg|The Fungus wreaks the lab External links *Future Fungus on the BBC America site *Future Fungus on the Watch site Category:Future Creatures Category:Creatures Category:Fictional Creatures Category:Creatures that cause deaths